SC Preußen Münster
| dissolved = | ground = Preußenstadion, Münster | capacity = 15,050 all seated | owner = | chairman = Christoph Strässer | manager = Christoph Metzelder | coach = | currentleague = 2. Bundesliga | currentposition = | lastseason = 2017-18 | lastleague = 3. Liga | lastposition = 1st (promoted) | current = | website = https://www.scpreussen-muenster.de }} '''SC Preußen Münster' (English: Prussia Münster) is a German sports club based in Münster, North Rhine-Westphalia which is mostly recognized for its football section. The football team currently plays in 3. Liga which is the third tier in German football. Preußen Münster also fields teams in tennis, athletics, handball and fistball. History The club was founded as FC Preußen on 30th April 1906 and has its roots in a group formed at the Johann-Conrad-Schlaun Grammar School. Historians consider patriotic reasons for naming the club after Prussia. At first the club did not have his own ground and was playing at a parade ground of the army at Loddenheide. General Moritz von Bissing gave the permission only in the case that the goals would be taken down again after training. On 24th June 1907 the Eagles won their first game against FC Osnabrück with 5–0. Rivalries Preußen Münster biggest rivals are Arminia Bielefeld and VfL Osnabrück, with the tree of them disputing the Triangle Derby, named after the triangular shape in which the 3 cities distance between themselves are seen on the map. They also have a rivalry with Rot-Weiss Essen. Owners and club board Club board Technical staff Current coaching staff First team honours League *German championship **Runner-Up: 1951 *3. Liga **Champions: 2019 *Regionalliga West **Champions: 2011 *Oberliga Westfalen **Champions: 1988, 1989, 1992, 1993, 2008 **Runner-Up: 1987, 1994 Other Competitions *Westphalia Cup **Champions: 1997, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2014 **Runner-Up: 1987, 1998, 2012 Club records Team records *Highest attendance: 40,000, two times, most recently vs. Schalke 04, Oberliga West - 31st March 1963 *Lowest attendance: 500 vs. Hamborn 07, Regionalliga West - 22nd May 1966 *Biggest home win: 9–1 vs. Westfalia Herne, Regionalliga West - 29th May 1966 *Biggest home defeat: 0–6 vs. 1. FC Köln, Oberliga West - 17th January 1960 *Biggest away win: 7–0 vs. Remscheid, Regionalliga West-Südwest - 25th October 1998 *Biggest away defeat: 0–9 vs. Borussia Dortmund, Regionalliga West - 13th May 1973 *Consecutive wins: 8, two times, most recently from 28th October 2018 to 22nd December 2018 *Consecutive games without losing: 21, 21st September 2018 to 26th March 2019 *Consecutive games without conceding: 4, two times, most recently from 28th October 2018 to 24th November 2018 *Consecutive defeats: 5, 19th May 1991 to 16th June 1991 Player records *Most goals (season): 19 by Matthew Taylor, 2012-13 *Most goals (career): 75 by Jürgen Serr (1992–2000) *Most assists (season): 13 by Dennis Grote, 2013-14 *Most assists (career): 32 by Amaury Bischoff (2012–2017) *Most clean sheets (season): 20 by Schulze Niehues, 2018-19 *Most clean sheets (career): 61 by Schulze Niehues (2006-2008, 2011-) *Most appearances (league): 264 by Mehmet Kara (2007–2011, 2013–2017) *Most appearances (career): 302 by Mehmet Kara (2007–2011, 2013–2017) *Youngest player: Tobias Frank, aged 18 years 4 days vs. Trier, 17th April 1995 *Youngest goalscorer: Cyrill Akono, aged 18 years 53 days vs. Halle, 22nd April 2018 *Oldest player: Werner Hubber, aged 41 years 310 days vs. Wuppertal, 8th May 1976 *Oldest goalscorer: Marek Lesniak, aged 38 years 73 days vs. Bayer 04 II, 12th May 2002 References